skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders enter the demon part 2. darkness unleashed
Skylanders into the demon part 2. darkness unleash Previously skylanders kaos has freed the ultimate demon of Skylands aka professor shadows .and it's up to the skylanders to destroy him once and for all. or at least banish him like the darkness in superchargers Shadow troll 1 :that's a last of them . Hey boss why are we putting the skylanders in shadow pods? Professor shadows :good question minion you see that hourglass over there? that's the time they have to live . Shadow troll 1: that's stupid ! Professor shadows :did I ask you ?! Shadow troll 1 :yeah. yeah you did. Professor shadows :wrong answer! now don't lie again ! because I'm the liar !you're the pipsqueak that do what I say ! you understand me? Shadow troll 1: yes sir Shadow troll 2: hey boss we see a spirit must be one of your friends Professor shadows: What spirit? oh you mean him he's a enemy of ours. stupid. eon: professor stop this madness ! Professor shadows: Well well well if it isn't the old man himself. you know eon there is no hope, there is no heroes aside from those guys but still, and I already won. I would love to chat eon but I have business to attend to so goodbye old enemy . Zap eon: Noooooo Professor shadows :And good riddance . Meanwhile at the ship Chop chop: Alright team what's the plan Stealth elf: I read this book of his Origin and on the page says to stop the professor we need energy trap of undead, life, magic ,air ,earth, fire, water ,tech, and the two light and dark where do cut fviews together to make one element Pop fizz: So where do we find these Jet vac :Whatever the book says Chop chop :Alright team let's go to the graveyard of undead After 8 levels of boss battles We got energy traps only two more to go After but before the boss battle Professor shadows :Okay I'm done playing games I mean seriously well it's time for the Grim Reaper of the undead and dark please welcome hood sickle ! Dark Hood sickle: any last words After the boss battle later Professor shadows Okay I just don't get it .why do you skylosers win all the time ?course the team well I can fix that Poof Chop chop: What is the heck? where is everybody ? Professor shadows :yeah I can't trap everyone but still your friends are mine. you can't save them .but you can try hax4 ! # you'll never save them at all ! Roller brawl :We got to save them choppy ! Chop chop: I know we got to get out of here! Roller brawl: Right ! Chop chop :What do you mean? I'm always right! after two levels later but before the third to last boss Professor shadows :I don't get it I mean seriously we went from the doom Raiders to hear .well except for undead ,magic ,air ,water, light ,and dark . What I said dark well this does make sense because this is a dark dungeon but still I'm going to send my second to last shadow villain he's a fire ninja and a dark bird introducing dark tae kwon Crow . Pun intended Dark tae kwon crow: who dares face me Professor shadows :The Skylanders remember that now you idiot After one boss battle later Professor shadows: you know what you can defeating all my minions and save the skylanders but when you save Skylands that crosses the line and you know what I'm taking something special to you! Poof Chop chop :Rollerbrawll ! what are you take her Professor shadows :nowhere but here Roller Brawl chop chop help Professor shadows: Your friend will never save you unless he's stupid enough to fight me hax4 Roller Brawl: Ahhhhhhhhh Chop chop: Rollerbrawl no I got to save her but how ? gasp! I know what to do now ! I have to find the most legendary skylanders of the defeed him and I know who is Spyro the blue Dragon Meanwhile at the dragon peak Chop chop: May I please talk to Spyro Camo: What's the password chop chop: Spyro the coolest dragon I've ever met at least in my perspective Zap: Good enough Chop chop: Sweet Spyro I need your help Legendary Spyro: Yeah choppy what is it Chop chop: It the professor he has return and I need your help to defeat him Legendary Spyro: Don't worry buddy I got your back Chop chop: Thanks Spyro now let's go save Skylands ! To be continued .